The present invention relates to the field of administering tests, and more particularly to the field of administering tests over the Internet.
Standardized testing assessments have traditionally been administered using a test booklet where the test subject either reads from the test booklet, or listens to another read from the test booklet, and responds to each of the questions on an answer sheet using a pen or pencil, or on an individual personal computer using locally housed software program. These types of tests have generally required that the test taker be physically present at the same location as the individual administering the test, or if administered remotely, required the test booklet be delivered from the test administrator by some means such as courier or mail. Once the test was completed, the test taker was required to deliver the test answer sheet to the administrator by some delivery means such as courier or mail. Remote testing was not possible using the local software/personal computer model, which requires that testing be administered via a specific computer.
These methods of test taking from a remote location produced a number of problems. First, the process of exchanging test booklets and answer sheets was time consuming, expensive and inconvenient for both test administrators and test takers. Test takers were often required to wait some time before the test booklet was delivered to them, and test administrators were often required to wait some time before receiving the answer sheet from the test taker. Furthermore, test administrators responsible for keeping test records and grading tests were required to have physical access to answer sheets in order to score the tests and compile records about the tests. Thus, if the test administrator was away on a business trip, for example, he was prevented from viewing test results and compiling information on the tests until he returned to his office.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a testing system wherein the test taker may take a test while being removed from the test administrator without having to await receipt of a test booklet before beginning the test. It would be of further advantage if the test taker could quickly and conveniently provide his answer data sheet to the test administrator for scoring and processing. It would also be advantageous if the test administrator were able to enjoy completely electronically prepared reports, review test results from any number of remote locations, and check on the status of tests being given from various remote locations. Finally, it would be advantageous for the test administrator to be able to order from an array of tests using convenient electronic commerce methodologies.